A Shared Sunday Afternoon
by Onion Riffs
Summary: This time with Hayate at her side, Vita discovers something terrible in the realm of Metroid.


_Vita sat down at the computer. She'd told Hayate about her experiences before, and it turned out Hayate knew all about fanfiction. She enjoyed Vita's comments on the not-really-Lucky Star story, and asked her to read another one. This time, Hayate suggested they read it together._

_For the first time Vita powered on the computer eager to read something silly, confusing, or downright offensive. She smiled when Hayate sat next to her._

_"Let's find one about Metroid this time, those games were pretty fun," Vita suggested._

_"That sounds good," Hayate said, nodding._

_Vita searched, and scrolled through the list of results._

_"I bet this one has nothing to do with the games," she said, clicking on a promising title._

Chapter 1: The Big Dance

_What did I tell you?" Vita grinned. "This should be fun." With Hayate by her side, Vita would probably consider almost anything "fun."_

**HELLO PEOPLE! THIS IS KINDA A WIERD STORY BUT I THINK ITS COOL SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, SO NO FLAMIES? THANKS K LOL!**

_"I'd never flame a **wierd **story, only a weird one. But you only asked for no **flamies**, which I think is from Pokemon or something, that doesn't save your fic from being burned." Vita giggled and brandished Graf Eisen. "And it's definitely not safe from being smashed."_

_"Vita-chan, no destroying the computer again," Hayate admonished._

_"I know, I know…"_

Chapter One: The Big Dance

_"Yeah, because we didn't see it the first time."_

It was three days before the baig dance.

_"Everyone looks forward to the **baig** dance!"_

Ridley

_"The giant purple space dragon," Vita added for the author._

walked up to Samus.

_"The girl who's a bounty hunter because Ridley murdered her parents," Hayate added, giggling._

He was really nervous.

_"Since Samus has killed him multiple times, I'm not surprised," Vita remarked._

He had never gone on a date before and Smaus was really, really, pretty.

_"How pretty was she? Really pretty? Oh, okay. She really sounds like it from that detailed description," snarked Vita._

So he finally got enough courage and went up to her locker.

"Uhhh Samus?"

Samus looked up. "What do u want?"

_"In a world... where people talk in chatspeak..."_

_Hayate giggled at Vita's comment._

"Uhhhh… Do you… uhh. Dd.. d… do you want to… go.. to the dance with me?"

Samus said "Okay"

_"FEEL THE PASSION!"_

Ridley

_Vita grinned at Hayate. "The giant purple space dragon," the girls said in unison._

was really really happy! He was going to go on his first big date!

_"His first big date with a member of a different species." Vita nodded._

"Wow, " thought Ridley.

_"The giant purple space dragon who apparently thinks aloud, since there's no indication this is internal or not."_

"I hope Samus is my girlfriend. I'm the luckiest guy in the damn school!"

_"I don't know about that, I think she might just try to fire some missiles into your mouth," Vita opined._

Three days llater it was the big dance. Everyone was there!

_"But what happened to the baig dance?"_

_"That's what I was gonna say, Vita!"_

"Hey Ridley!" a voice sneered.

"Damn it" exclaimed Ridley. "Oh, no, it's Kraid

_"The giant spikey pile of crocodile fat," Vita interjected, eliciting a giggle from Hayate._

and his gang!"

Over walked Kraid and his cronies. "What do you want, blubber brain?"

_"Who the hell talks like that?" Vita asked._

_Hayate shrugged. "I don't know."_

Samus inquisited?

_"Well if you're not sure, how can I be sure?"_

_"The author's not sure of his own work?" Hayate asked confusedly._

"Well, well, well. Looks like little Ridley's got himself a girlfriend! Ooooohhhh!"

_"Said the giant spikey pile of crocodile fat," Vita added._

"Watch it, blubber brain or ill blow you and your little crew way up in the air!" Samus responded

_"What kind of a threat is that? Is Samus just going to blow really hard and hope it makes them float?"_

_"Does Samus have a cold? She said ill."_

_"I think **I** might be ill by the time we finish this, Hayate."_

Kraid's eyes narrowed. "Looks like you win this time. But don't you worry; we'll be back. Come on boys!" Kraid declared.

_"Kraid proceeded to get stuck in the doorway, his huge bulk killing dozens of students."_

_"That's horrible, Vita!"_

_"Sorry."_

Everyone in Kraids gang laughed and walked away. Samus and Ridley were all alone.

"Don't mind those damn people Samus. They're stupid people."

"Ya, I know" answered Samus.

_"Samus is the terminator!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Nevermind, Hayate."_

Then the music started playing really slow. People everywhere stared slow dancing.

_"I'd stare at the purple dragon and the bounty hunter too, but I probably wouldn't slowdance while doing it."_

_"It's just a typo, Vita," Hayate said, a grin slowly spreading across her face. "But it was a pretty funny one."_

"Hey, um, Samus… Do you want to dance?" Ridly proposed?

_"Did he propose or not?"_

_"P-P-Propose?" Hayate's eyes went wide._

_"Don't worry, I don't think he really did, Hayate."_

Samus looked down. "I never learned how to dance before." She declared.

_"I don't know how to dance either, you don't see me making redundant statements about it."_

_Hayate gave Vita an odd look. Vita blushed._

_"Er, let's keep reading!"_

Ridley smiled "Don't worry its easy!"

_"Apparently the giant purple space dragon knows how to dance."_

_"I don't think I want to see that."_

"Samus smiled nervously "Okay" and they stared to dance. "Wow" samus alleged. "Its reely easy" And they danced untile it was time to go home.

_"Meanwhile, the author had a seizure on the keyboard."_

_"I don't understand how the author could make so many spelling errors on a modern computer."_

_"I'm not sure he had one, Hayate-chan."_

At the end of the night Samus and Ridley were walking home.

"Uhhh, Samus? I love you" Ridley declared.

_"Said the giant purple space dragon!" Hayate and Vita said in unison._

_"To the girl whose parents he murdered," Vita finished._

"Really?" inquired Samus?

_"Even the author is questioning herself at this point."_

_"I don't blame him."_

"Yeah."

Uhhh, Ridley"

Ya Samus?"

"I love you too" Samus Descirbed.

_"Said the girl back to the giant purple space dragon."_

And then in the soft moonlight the two lovers kissed.

_Vita and Hayate paused, staring at that line for a long moment before finally both letting out cries of despair. There was yet hope, however._

But then it was cut short because esamus had to go home now.

_"Esamus! Esamus! Who the hell is this new character, and where did they come from? Are they here to put a stop to this horrifying romance?"_

"See you tomorrow samus" ridley exclaimed.

"Damn" thought ridley. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

_"SAID THE GIANT PURPLE SPACE DRAGON!" The girls said in unison once more. -"The implications of this fic are really scary... I think I need a hug, Hayate-chan."_

_"Me too."_


End file.
